


Just Iris

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Pet Names, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Barry reacts to the first time Iris calls him, "Babe"





	Just Iris

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by backtothestart02's prompt on tumblr

Barry and Iris were on the couch watching some trashy reality TV show. Well, Iris was watching it. Barry was just sitting with her and thinking about how cute she looked in her hoodie and PJ shorts.

"Ugh, Kylie is so annoying!" Iris said.

Barry-who really didn't care who Kylie was since he found everyone on the show equally annoying-just nodded in agreement.

"Pass me the remote?" Iris asked.

"Sure." Barry grabbed it off the side table and handed it to her.

"Thanks, babe."

Barry's eyes bulged. His heart beat faster than even the special speedster EKG at Star Labs could register. Head spinning, stomach fluttering, and mouth hanging open, he stared at Iris.

She was flipping through the channels looking for something to watch and didn't notice Barry's sudden attentiveness. "There's nothing good on. Here," She passed him the remote. "Try to find something you like."

Barry was too stunned to move. When he didn't take the remote from her after several seconds, Iris looked to him.

"Barry? Are you ok?"

He continued to stare.

Iris waved her hand in front of his face. "BARRY!"

The worry in her voice freed him from his stupor. "Y-Yeah." He cleared his throat. "I'm fine. Uh- More than fine, actually."

"Okkkkkkk......" Iris looked him up and down. "Why were you looking at me like that?"

Barry blushed. "Because!"

He thought the look in his eye would be enough to hint to her, but evidently, he was wrong. She leaned in closer, anticipating a better explanation.

"You called me  _babe_!" Barry said in a high pitched voice, not unlike one you'd to hear from a schoolboy with a crush. "That's the first time you've called me  _babe_!"

Iris had given Barry a few nicknames over the years. Bear was her favorite, as it was a shorted version of Barry and reminiscent of a cuddly teddy bear. She also liked to call him by his full name, Bartholomew, when she was angry with him. But, this was the first time Iris ever referred to Barry with a romantic term of endearment.

Iris got flustered. "Oh, uhh- It just slipped out. I wasn't even thinking about it."

"That's what makes it even nicer." Barry told her. "You called me babe without even thinking. Subconsciously, you think of me in a romantic way now. Our transition from a friendship to a romantic relationship is going so smoothly!"

Iris smirked. "I never doubted it."

"Me neither."

Iris gave him a quick kiss. When she pulled away, Barry was smirking.

"What now?" She asked.

"Can I ask why  _babe_ is the pet name that slipped out?"

"Do you not like it?"

"No, no. I like it." Barry said. "I'm just curious why it was babe on your mind, not  _honey_ , or  _sweetie_ , or  _dear?_ "

Iris slowly slip her tongue across her bottom lip. "Because I looked at you."

Barry raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Mmm hmm." Iris snaked her arms around his neck. "You were just sitting there, looking like a babe!"

Barry leaned his head on her arms. "Sometimes I can't believe that this is real. We're together, we're dating!"

They both grinned.

"It was worth the wait." Iris said.

"Every second of it." Barry agreed.

Their lips met again, this time in a longer, deeper kiss. Barry put his hands on Iris' wait. A little moan escaped her throat.

"I love you, Iris." He breathed.

"Aw, I don't get a pet name?" She pouted.

Barry shook his head. "No, I think I'll always call you Iris."

"Why's that?"

"No other name is good enough for you. _Babe, honey, sweetheart_ , or any word but Iris could describe what I feel for you."

Happy tears swam in Iris' eyes. "Barry!"

" _Iris_......"

She held him by the chin. "I like being called Iris."

"Yeah?" Barry asked.

She nodded.

"I'm glad. Because  _Iris_  has so much more meaning than anything else."

"Just Iris then." She said.

"Just Iris."

**Author's Note:**

> I have now said the words babe and Iris so many times that they don't sound real anymore.


End file.
